The present invention relates to a magnetic encoding apparatus for encoding and reading information on a magnetic stripe of a plastic card such as a credit card, an automatic teller machine card, or other sheet material such as fare tickets or passbooks. Magnetic stripe encoding is typically performed along with other card processing operations such as embossing for graphics applications.
Magnetic encoded stripes are widely used on credit cards and other cards. Mechanisms for recording information onto the magnetic stripes are well known in the field. Such a mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,853 to Gabel et al. The Gabel et al. patent discloses an encoding apparatus for transporting a card from one end of an encoding apparatus and out the other end, but is not well suited for receiving and delivering a card from the same end and is relatively large and expensive.
Reading apparatus which are compact and low cost are also well known in the field. Such an apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,507 to Koike et al. The Koike patent uses a plurality of roller pairs and associated drive belts which limit head mounting locations. The Koike patent also uses a fixed lower guide, decreasing the card positioning reliability.
Mechanisms for encoding or reading information and receiving and delivering a card from the same end are also known in the field. Such a device is the Sanak Model MCT375-3A0130 from Sankyo Manufacturing. The Sankyo encoding device uses three rollers which are not spaced about the same center line and requires constant card velocity (encode by velocity) for accurate encoding and does not allow for encoding by position. The drive belts and roller mounting of the device limit the positioning and number of encoding heads.
SRD Neuron Model MTM2903-3R-0101 is an encoding apparatus receiving and delivering cards from the same end. The SRD encoder includes three rollers and two drive belts. The encoder includes angled rollers which will bias the card sideways. This will greatly increase wear on the rollers as the rollers are constantly slipping on the card. The encoding apparatus includes a fixed head which is used for encoding by velocity and has no direct tie to the position of the card, thereby increasing chances of encoding error.
A Sanwa Model CRA-2000B is an encoding apparatus receiving and delivering cards from the same end. The encoding apparatus uses three rollers and two drive belts and encodes by velocity. The Sanwa encoding apparatus does not include resilient side members biasing the card, allowing the card to move sideways along the card transport path increasing the probability of misalignment and encoding errors.
It is important that the card is correctly aligned so that contact is maintained between the magnetic stripe and the encoding head in the correct position. Prior alignment methods have not adequately addressed the problem of properly aligning and biasing the card during contact with the encoding head. Multiple pairs of drive rollers found in prior devices will also engage the card during encoding and reading leading to increased errors.
The prior encoding apparatus have not adequately solved the problem of having a small encoding device which receives and delivers cards from the same end, is low cost and reliable, allows many configurations for mounting encoding heads, and encodes accurately. Prior devices have included a number of the rollers and drive belts for advancing the card. The small rollers have axles extending across the transport path limiting the mounting positions for encoding heads, thereby limiting flexibility in adapting to different magnetic stripe requirements.
It is evident that a small, reliable, and accurate encoding apparatus is required which is durable and low cost. The present invention solves these and other problems associated with mechanisms for encoding magnetic stripes.